


Of Ponds and Songs

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bob (genre), F/M, Gen, The Doctor still doesn't quite get humans.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory tries to explain something to the Doctor.  And fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Ponds and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 272

"And how is your father? All Ponds healthy and accounted for?"

"Still not a Pond." At the look of complete incomprehension, Rory sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "Let me put it this way. What if somebody started calling you 'Mr. Song'?"

"Technically, it would be Doctor Song," the Doctor said. "And since River is also a doctor, it would become confusing very quickly." He frowned. "Maybe 'Mr. Doctor Song' instead?"

Rory looked at him for a long moment, and then over to where Amy was trying her hardest not to laugh. He shook his head. "Never mind."


End file.
